My Brother's Dog, Part 3
Be sure to read the first two... first? My Brother's Dog, Part 3 When I saw it, I stopped dead in my tracks. This couldn't be a coincedince. "When did you get the dog?" I asked, shivering on the inside. "Oh, her?" Caleb sat her down, and I noticed the blue collar on the dog. "Well, I decided to use some of the bones we got from last night. This one took them all, so I was forced to use the enchanted one. I really wanted a dog." "Why... Faith?" "I dunno. When I used the bone, it automatically named it that. I might change it, once I get my hands on a nametag." He looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" I paused. Looking down, I said, "Well, it's about time you finally got a girlfriend." I tried to play it off as a joke, but it couldn't hide the fact that the thing unnerved me. "Shut up." Caleb made a beeline for the house, without standing up the dog. Which left me with it. "Hey, you forgot the-" The dog's eyes turned red. We made eye contact, as if it were staring at me through the screen. I sat there, unblinking, until Caleb came back. "I forgot about Faith. My bad," he said, walking up behind her. When I blinked, the dog's eyes were no longer red, but the memory still lingered. I was glad when he walked her to his house, as it meant I could escape. I walked into the mansion, and started putting stuff away; anything to get my mind off of Faith. There was something wrong with it. Or there was something wrong with me. The next day, I was randomly exploring the forest by the lake when I took a few hits from some zombies. They must've hidden in the shade of the trees. Brandishing my sword, I knocked them all into the water. I finished them all off while they were basically immobilized. I sighed, and continued on. While I was digging into a mountain, I heard a growl, and saw a pack of hostile wolves headed straight for me. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that it was the same pack from earlier. I broke into a sprint, cursing myself because my character was getting hungry: I didn't bother to bring food. I ran, and I didn't look back. The trees were getting sparse, and I could see the sun ahead; I was running out of mountain to run on. The cliff was approaching. And so I jumped. Luckily, the pond was still there. I landed with a splash, and looked around. It was the same place with the grave, minus the grave: for that, I was grateful. What I failed to notice last time, though, was the cave that led inside the mountain. With the stone I had, I crafted a furnace with the crafting table I brought, and cooked some porkchops. After regenerating my health, I went inside the cave. I had to be strategic with the placement of my torches, because I only had a low thirty left. On the right was what seemed to be a mineshaft. "Hey, Caleb. Look." I pointed at my screen. "Oh. Cool. Maybe we can build some rails to there," he said, somewhat unenthusiastically. He was busy finishing his tower, claiming it to better than my mansion. "Well, go inside. Take a look." I nodded, placing another torch. Caleb went back to his tower, leaving me to explore. As I put more an more torches, it was starting to look less and less like a mineshaft, and more like a... street. There were no buildings, but there were platforms jutting out from the main "road". Also, there were no minecarts, which I thought was a little peculiar. After a few more minutes of exploring, Caleb left with Mom to go to the store. "Get me some juice, Caleb." He shrugged and left the house with Mom, leaving me all alone. I continued along the platform, until I came to a stop at the end. Because at the end was a huge mansion. As I looked up, the ceiling of the cave was a dome, and I couldn't figure out how this fit into the mountain ''Stay away, ''A voice said. I jumped, because I knew for a fact that I was home alone. The sound definitely didn't come from the TV. That means... Faith walked into the light, her eyes red. I ran. All the way back. I ignored every cave spider that popped up near me, ignored everything. I just ran. As I made it out into the morning light, free from the mouth of the cave, I finally stopped to look back. The cave wasn't there anymore. Loosening up, I took a pick and mined away at where the entrance was. A stack of stone later, nothing came up. I felt like I was losing my mind. But how did Caleb see it? Later that night, Caleb came back with Mom. I put down the game earlier, to wait for him. Caleb tossed me a bottle of apple juice, and I chugged it. He motioned for me to play Minecraft, so I joined him. The voice was still fresh in my mind, but having Caleb around reassured me that I wasn't going crazy. I started the world, and I headed back to the house. Fortunately, I didn't die this time. I was in the middle of putting the iron ore in the furnace when I heard a growl. It was loud, louder than any growl I've heard in-game. "Hey, did you hear that?" I asked Caleb. "Hear what?" He said, scratching his head. "The growl. Was that from your screen or mine?" "There was no growl, Alex. Stop playing around." He went back to expanding his house. Right then and there was where I knew that I wasn't crazy. Everything started happening when we found that bone, and he gave the bone to Faith. I knew what to do. I was going to kill Faith. (End Part 3) Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:CubeDueler